


Thoughts from the rugby captain

by Momo33421



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I need to stop these tags, M/M, Might be terrible, My First Fanfic, Not finished I just can't figure out how to mark it as incomplete, please read it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo33421/pseuds/Momo33421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is the captain of the rugby team and is completely caught off guard by the handsome ballerina, Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts from the rugby captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fanfic, so if it turns out terrible, I apologize in advance.

I pulled on my jeans after rugby practice and a clean t-shirt.  
"Good work today guys," I waved to the team as I walked out the door, but as I turned around to go down the hall, I ran head on into Sherlock Holmes.  
Everybody knew who he was. He was that dancer with the ability to tell you your life story at a glance. I hadn't ever spoke to him, or even heard him speak for that matter, but I could recognize him from across the hall. Nobody else had those curls or those razor cheekbones.  
"Sorry, I should watch where I'm going," I muttered as tried to step past his tall frame.  
"No," He said in a deep, rich voice that caught me off guard, "You did that on purpose. I'm tired of you guys making fun of me. So back off."  
"I...uh..." I coughed nervously," Didn't know they did that. I'll....um...talk to them...or something."  
"Thank you."  
I got past him and began to make my way down the school hall. Why was I nervous? I was John Watson. Confident captain of the rugby team that had been winning championships since the dawn of time. John Watson who made girls swoon and boys envy my every step. John Watson who tackled rugby players one, two, three times my size. I didn't get nervous. But there was something about Sherlock that threw me. To be honest, I was rather scared of these feelings.  
I thought all this over on the walk home. As I opened the door home, I remembered that nobody else was home, so after I did my homework, I ran downstairs to the couch and just sat there. This was a rare pleasure for me. My alcoholic sister was usually downstairs and I tried to avoid her at all costs.  
My phone buzzed with a text from my girlfriend, Mary.

Do you want to go out for a movie tonight? MM

No I'm busy. JW

I couldn't go anywhere right now. Too much to think about. I never really liked Mary much anyway. She was just too clingy, too secretive, and seemingly too interested in that weird kid Philip Anderson. I had only gone out with her too keep up an image. It was terrible.

You not interested in me anymore? MM

How am I supposed to answer that? JW

Because I'm tired of trying to work with something that's not real. MM

If this is about Anderson, it's fine. I get it. JW

Yea. MM

You like him? I thought so. JW

... MM

So this is it? JW

I guess so. MM

 

I stared at my phone in disbelief. I was single. And I surprisingly didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, guys! Please leave suggestions, comments and advice in the comments. There will be new chapters soon, I promise!


End file.
